Blueberry Night
by Ayingott
Summary: Kirihara is enjoying his blueberries on a warm summer night, until Echizen shows up. Kirihara/Ryoma. Brat pair? I honestly don't know.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: The usual grammar/spelling mistake and missing words or letters.**

**A/N: Two different people requested a Kirihara/Ryoma fic. So this is for the both of them.

* * *

**

It was a warm summer night. The crickets and cicadas were playing their songs and somewhere in the distance you could hear the humming of cars and music from the nightclubs.

Kirihara Akaya was not listening to those. He was looking up at the thousands of twinkling starts and dark sky with the round silver moon giving some light. The refreshingly cool wind played with his hair and the green strands of grass, the he was sitting on. A pack of blueberries was placed next to his arm and a couple of them in his hand, ready to be eaten.

"How troublesome." He sighed and averted his eyes from the dark blue sky.

There was something bothering him for a while now. Now, unlike the popular belief of the people around him Akaya wasn't stupid, so he could pretty much figure out what was bothering him and why. The only problem was how he should act regarding it, what would be the best solution.

He smirked to himself, popping few blueberries in his mouth. The Seigaku brat really was an enigma. It took just one mach, one mach to carve his face in Akaya's mind and make sure that the Rikkai Dai's demon would grow a crush towards the short tennis prodigy. Now every time Akaya daydreamed in his English and other lessons at school Echizen's face would pop up and he started to fantasize about thing he never knew he was interested in.

Akaya grabbed another handful of blueberries and pushed some in his mouth, letting the tingling sweetness spread in his mouth. Since when had he stopped thinking of defeating the three demons of Rikkai Dai? Since when had he wanted to hold the white cap wearing teen in his arms? He wondered…

"How troublesome indeed…" he sighed again, closing his eyes and chewing the rest of the blueberries that were in his hand just seconds ago.

"What's troublesome, seaweed-head?" a bratty voce asked, surprising the unsuspecting Akaya.

Akaya snapped his eyes open and jumped up from the comfortable grass mattress, franticly looking around and trying to find out who the speaker was. Once he made a half circle on the spot, his dark green eyes meet melted gold ones.

"Echizen."

The Seigaku freshman smirked in return and pulled the always present white cap a bit lower, hiding his eyes, but not the smirk. Kirihara smirked back, licking his lips in the process and sat back down on the grass covered ground. To his surprise Echizen joined him, not asking any questions or wondering why he's here in the middle of the night and eating blueberries.

Akaya did the same, allowing the somewhat comfortable silence form around them. He grabbed another handful of the dark purple berries and started to eat again, looking up at the sky.

"Ne, seaweed-head, why blueberries?" Echizen asked, his eyes following the movement of his hands. His eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

Kirihara laughed to himself before answering: "As if I'd tell you." He licked his lips again, this time because of the blueberry juice.

"Hmm…"

Akaya glanced at Echizen from the corner of his eye, wondering what could have brought the brat here in the middle of the night and made him sit next to him. And what exactly did the Seigaku rookie feel towards Rikkai Dai's demon? Rivalry probably.

Echizen suddenly spoke again: "You didn't answer me. What's troublesome?"

Akaya blinked and place the bag of blueberries in his lap as he spoke: "Stuff. You wouldn't understand anyway."

Echizen didn't answer back, only continued to look at Akaya, not that Akaya himself minded.

A small hand reached for the blueberries in the bag and Akaya allowed Echizen to take few of the blueberries, smiling inwardly and cooing at the cuteness that was Echizen. The short green-haired boy ate the berries one by one, sometimes licking his lips after eating one and sucking his fingertips that were now in a light shade of purple from the blueberry juice, after the last berry was gone in his little mouth.

He got up after that and looked down at Akaya, a smirk playing on his lips and eyes still sparkling but now with humor. They looked at each other in the bratty way like always, silently challenging one another.

Echizen leaned down, so that his face was the same level as Akaya's and so very, very close. Their noses almost touching and Akaya could see his reflection in those golden orbs. Echizen smirked and his pink tongue darted out from behind those slightly red and most definitely soft lips and licked the corner of his mouth.

Akaya froze and widened his eyes, taken aback by the sudden action but before he could even blink Echizen's soft lips landed on his own in a fast kiss that ended as soon as it had started.

"There was a blueberry on your face." Echizen was smirking as he said that. He turned away from Akaya and started to walk away, probably home, but maybe just wandering in some random direction. Either way, he said something over his back, loud enough for Akaya to hear: "Grapes are better."

Once the shock was gone Akaya started to laugh, rolling on the grass and scattering the blueberries everywhere and squishing them with his weight. Once he had calmed down, all the blueberries were gone or either squashed and his clothes had many purple spots on them, smelling like the dark purple berries.

"I guess I should eat grapes next time, huh?" he muttered to himself and got up to leave the spot, scattered full of blueberries.

* * *

**A/N: This was… Such a fluff. I don't know why blueberries, I honestly don't know.**

**Hopefully the requesters are pleased with the end result of this. I haven't written Kirihara until now so he's probably OOC, just like Ryoma. Forgive me for that.**

**Review, Please and Thank you! :3**


End file.
